


я – собственник, и это не круто

by arcane_hero



Category: GOT7
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Handcuffs, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Vibrators, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-17
Updated: 2016-08-17
Packaged: 2018-08-09 08:18:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7794283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arcane_hero/pseuds/arcane_hero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>– может быть мне нужно оставить тебя здесь на чуть-чуть. и оставить дверь открытой, чтобы кто угодно мог увидеть тебя, – произнес джебом, ведя губами по шее, а потом по ключицам. – это ведь то, чего ты хочешь, не так ли? быть на каждом экране, и чтобы все видели тебя?</p>
            </blockquote>





	я – собственник, и это не круто

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and I'm possessive, it isn't nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7086280) by [newblooms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/newblooms/pseuds/newblooms). 



– Боже, детка, ты так приятно делаешь мне своим ротиком. Принимаешь все так хорошо, – проурчал Джебом, цепляясь пальцами в растрепанные волосы Конпимука. Он все сильнее толкался ему в рот, из-за чего у Конпимука немного срабатывал рвотный рефлекс, а еще из глаз текли слезы, а по подбородку стекала слюна.

Из-за похвалы он непристойно застонал с членом во рту, а после прикрыл глаза.

– Ты такой красивый сейчас, детка, – Джебом погладил его большим пальцем по искусанной нижней губе, упиваясь ощущением того, как его член скользил у него во рту. – Я уже так близко.

Он начал быстрее толкаться в ему в рот, а Конпимук начал ждать, пока он кончит. А потом Джебом потянул его за волосы и оттянул от своего члена, и от него до губ Компимука потянулась слюна вперемежку со смазкой. Конпимук знал, что будет дальше, поэтому он немного высунул язык, а потом Джебом кончил, запачкав все его лицо спермой.

Он позволил себе успокоиться, все еще дрожа после оргазма, а потом немного сдвинулся, чтобы оказаться рядом с грудью Конпимука, начав наблюдать за тем, как тот слизывал со своих губ сперму. Джебом потянул его за ошейник, чтобы Конпимук посмотрел на него, но не очень сильно, чтобы не оставлять синяков. По крайней мере – не сегодня.

Конпимук посмотрел на него снизу вверх вновь остекленевшими глазами, а после Джебом бросил на него взгляд и уселся между его разведенными ногами. Он уже выглядел таким разбитым: его руки были привязаны к спинке кровати новыми наручниками, которые Джебом подарил ему, с его члена на живот капала смазка, его соски были затвердевшими и ноющими из-за давления зажимов на них, губы были покрасневшими и искусанными, а все лицо – покрыто спермой.

– Детка был таким хорошим для меня, не так ли? И я думаю, что ты заслужил за это награду, ведь так? – спросил Джебом, сильнее разводя ноги Копмимука и открывая больший обзор на его дырку.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, – заскулил тот, сжимаясь, когда Джебом горячо выдохнул на его кожу. Джебом поцеловал его внутреннюю сторону бедра, засосав там же кожу, из-за чего Конпимук захныкал. – Папочка, не дразнись.

И Джебом не стал, облизнув его дырку, из-за чего Конпимук громко застонал, а потом натянул наручники. Джебом повторил это действие, а потом полностью прижался губами к дырке, еще сильнее обдавая ее горячим дыханием. Конпимук начал ерзать, потому что ему хотелось большего, но Джебом только коротко шлепнул его по бедру.

– Не двигайся. Будь хорошим мальчиком для папочки, – предупредил его Джебом, его голова все еще находилась между ногами Конпимука. Он все еще вылизывал его, но только совсем чуть-чуть, медленно двигая языком. После он ненадолго отодвинулся, но только для того, чтобы еще раз засосать, а после уже полноценно начать трахать Конпимука своим языком.

– Папочка, я собираюсь кончить, я могу кончить, пожалуйста? – умолял Конпимук, когда Джебом продолжал двигать языком. А потом он протянул руку, чтобы охватить его член, и Конпимук громко простонал папочка, и его надломленный голос был таким нуждающимся.

– Кончи для меня, милый. Давай, – произнес Джебом, и это все, что нужно было Конпимуку, чтобы кончить и запачкать свой живот спермой.

Джебом вытер его, когда Конпимук начал успокаиваться, а потом снял с него наручники и зажимы. После он обнял Конпимука и начал гладить его по волосам, шепча успокаивающие слова ему на ухо.

– Давай, детка, вернись ко мне, – Конпимук все еще немного дрожал, а еще тяжело дышал, и у него была покрасневшая кожа. Он выглядел полностью растраханным, но его взгляд начал становиться менее тусклым, чем был раньше. Джебом мягко поцеловал в его в щеку, а после накрыл одеялом.

– Ты такой хороший ребенок, мой милый мальчик. Такой хороший для меня, – хвалил его Джебом, круговыми движениями поглаживая по бедру. А потом он начал целовать его в шею и по линии челюсти. – Давай успокаивайся, Мук, ведь я здесь, – тот только почти бесшумно выдохнул, а потом сонно оглянулся на Джебома.

– Хен? – спросил он, и из-за минета его голос звучал очень хрипло. – Привет.

– Привет, детка, ты в порядке?

– Лучше не бывает, – выдохнул Конпимук, прижавшись ближе к Джебому.

– Тебе что-нибудь нужно?

Конпимук только покачал головой.

– Только ты.

Джебом встал, чтобы выключить свет, а после лег обратно и укрыл их обоих одеялом. Конпимук сразу же прижался к нему, обняв его ногами и руками.

– Давай спать, милый. Тебе завтра рано вставать, – произнес Джебом, когда Конпимук что-то коротко выдохнул.

///

Джебом проснулся оттого, что по всей спальне слышался звук будильника, а Конпимук, как обычно, спал мертвым сном, свернувшись рядом с ним. И Джебому бы очень хотелось оставить его так, чтобы он поспал подольше, но его водитель должен был приехать сюда через час, а Джебом знал, что Конпимук очень долго собирался.

– Мук, детка, – произнес Джебом, тряся его за плечо. Тот застонал и отмахнулся от Джебома, но все равно открыл глаза и проморгался.

– Дай мне поспать.

– Не могу, у тебя сегодня долгий день. Тебе нужно вставать, давай, – Конпимук застонал снова, но потом все же сел и начал тереть глаза.

После он позволил Джебому отнести себя в ванную, а потом устало оперся об него, когда тот включил душ. Джебом мягко гладил его по голове, когда они ждали, пока нагреется вода.

Конпимук всегда был податливым и послушным, когда стоял под горячим душем и позволял Джебому мыть его волосы и кожу, полностью избавляя его от всех следов вчерашнего дня. После он поцеловал Джебома в шею, а потом скользнул губами по плечу, в то время, пока Джебом мылся сам.

– У нас на это времени, детка, – сказал он ему, точно зная, что Конпимук пытался начать. Тот чуть-чуть надулся, и Джебом нежно поцеловал его в щеку, а после выключил воду.

Потом он вытер себя, а затем и Конпимука, а потом выкинул полотенце в корзину с грязным бельем. После он взял фен и щетку из подставки и усадил Конпимука перед их общим зеркалом. Для них это была обычная процедура: Джебом сушил свои волосы, а Конпимук использовал свой консилер, нанося его пальцами под глаза и на проблемные места. Джебом всегда ругал его за это, ведь Конпимук не должен был краситься перед съемками, но все равно позволял ему это делать.

Ни для кого не было секретом, что Конпимук был очень избалованным, но к тому же, на самом-то деле, он сам очень гордился этим фактом. И Джебом осыпал его любовью и вниманием, а также ненужными, но не нежелательными подарками. Конпимук был достаточно известен, а еще достаточно богат, чтобы покупать себе все, что попадалось ему на глаза, но Джебом все еще дарил ему что-нибудь (чаще всего что-нибудь дорогое) только для того, чтобы увидеть радость в его глазах. Джебому нравилось заботиться о нем, а еще он точно наслаждался тем, что баловал его, а Конпимук точно не был тем, кто прерывал чье-либо удовольствие.

После Конпимук отправился в их гардероб, хотя на три четверти он был только его собственный, а толстовки и джинсы Джебома находились где-то на заднем плане. Каждый день Конпимук получал подарки от дизайнеров, различных компаний и даже самого Джебома, и они все занимали больше места, чем у них в принципе было. Конпимук всегда предлагал избавиться от части всего этого или предлагал забрать часть Джебому так, чтобы у него появилась отдельная гардеробная, но тот всегда отказывался, потому что, по его словам, его джинсы и кроссовки не занимали много места, а еще он хотел, чтобы у его мальчика было все, что ему было нужно.

 

Джебом зашел после и встал за Конпимуком, положив подбородок ему на плечо, в то время как тот перебирал сотни рубашек от Ив Сен-Лорана. Потом он выбрал две из них, чтобы показать их Джебому, и чтобы тот помог ему выбрать.

– Черная, – прогудел Джебом, поцеловав Конпимука в щеку. Тот повесил рубашки обратно, а после полностью развернулся к Джебому, чтобы по-настоящему поцеловать его. Он обхватил его руками за шею, а после прижал к себе, а Джебом дотронулся до полоски его открытой кожи, которая виднелась из-под задравшейся рубашки. Конпимук придвинулся ближе, а после облизнул губы Джебома, чтобы тот приоткрыл рот, а после плаксиво и нуждающе выдохнул. Но Джебом отстранил их друг от друга прежде, чем Конпимук смог еще сильнее возбудиться.

– _Папочка_ , – заскулил тот, умоляя Джебома.

– У нас сейчас нет времени, детка. Я только что вымыл тебе, а еще твой менеджер приедет сюда с минуты на минуту, – Конпимук сердито надулся на это. Он очень часто был ненасытным, прямо как школьник-старшеклассник, а еще у него были потребности, которые Джебом не всегда мог удовлетворить (но не то чтобы он жаловался на это). И у них был разговор об их _договоренности_ в самом начале их отношений, потому что Джебом беспокоился о том, что Конпимук не был удовлетворен ими. Перед тем разговором их отношения были очень романтичными, а самой извращенной вещью, которую Джебом позволял себе, это трахнуть Конпимука в рот (и в это же время Конпимук уже успевал кончить, и Джебом должен был знать об этом), но после, в ту ночь они (Конпимук, по большему счету) открыто обсуждали то, чего бы они хотели, и в чем они _нуждались_. Но Конпимук сразу же дал Джебому возможность отказаться, когда все еще было относительно новым, и Джебом провел целую ночь, исследуя то, что он мог сделать с Конпимуком, чтобы ему было хорошо. Это началось как то, что предложил Конпимук, но после превратилось в то, в чем Джебом нуждался в точности так же. И когда он сказал, насколько ему это было нужно, они трахнулись на почти что каждой поверхности в их общей квартире.

С того дня Конпимук почти всегда был _на взводе_. Он всегда хотел попробовать что-то новое, а о некоторых вещах Джебом даже никогда не слышал ранее. И иногда Конпимук приходил домой уже растянутым и нуждающимся, а после опускался на член Джебома практически через несколько минут, как переступил порог их квартиры. Или иногда он просил связывать себя и мучить, чтобы после он умолял Джебома – папочку – чтобы тот трахнул его. А иногда у них случались неудачные моменты, когда у Конпимука были слишком долгие гастроли и он был вдали от Джебома, и если у него было хорошее настроение, то он позволял Конпимуку трогать себя, при этом наблюдая за ним в скайпе, но если ему что-то не нравилось, то он не позволял ему кончить, пока он не приедет обратно к нему.

Конпимуку был необходим полный контроль, а Джебом полностью предоставлял его ему.

– Но он ведь может подождать, пожалуйста?

– Нет, – произнес Джебом очень строгим голосом, и Конпимук сразу же выпрямился, потому что Джебом имел над ним огромное влияние. – А теперь иди одеваться, – Джебом поцеловал его в щеку, а после пошел к своему шкафу, достав из него любимые джинсы, а еще одну из толстовок с НБА, которую когда-то подарили Конпимуку, хотя она была совершенно не в его стиле.

Менеджер Конпимука позвонил через десять минут пребывания снаружи. Он очень рано узнал об их отношениях, поэтому для него же было лучше не заходить в их квартиру.

– Повеселись на съемке, хорошо? Увидимся, когда ты вернешься домой, – произнес Джебом, а после коротко поцеловал Конпимука, который сразу же после этого пошел к секретной задней двери.

Иногда с ним было очень не просто встречаться. Конпимук был нарицательным именем в Таиланде и восходящей звездой в Корее. Они оба проживали две разные жизни: Конпимук – на экране, а Джебом – за кулисами. Именно так они и встретились в первый раз: Джебом спродюсировал и написал корейскую песню для дебюта Конпимука – _БэмБэма_ – а теперь, спустя четыре года, тот являлся одним из самых известных соло-артистов Таиланда и Кореи, но более важным он все равно был именно для Джебома. Сокрытие всего этого иногда тяготило, но он знал, что будет, если люди однажды узнают о них, но еще хуже было бы, если бы все узнали об их договоренности. Он любил Конпимука больше всего на свете и делал все, чтобы защитить его, в том числе и хранил их маленький секрет.

– Только не смотри новый клип, пока я не вернусь домой, хорошо? Пообещай мне, – Джебом почти забыл о том, что сегодня выходил новый сингл Конпимука. Они всегда смотрели новые видео вместе, как правило, когда они выходили в полночь, но его новый релиз пришлось перенести из-за ошибок монтажа. Джебом мало знал о новой песне, потому что Джексон, его коллега, полностью спродюсировал ее, а сам Конпимук, что было очень странно, вообще ни о чем не говорил.

– Хорошо, – пообещал Джебом. – А теперь иди. Ведь ты и так поздно вернешься, – Джебом коротко поцеловал его, а потом подтолкнул к двери – в тот мир, где все знали его как БэмБэма.

Джебом вернулся на кухню, налил себе кофе, покормил Нору, а после убедился, что Конпимук выключил все приборы. Потом он взял свои ключи – потому что, в отличие от Конпимука, у него не было личного водителя – и надел очки, отправляясь на работу.

Он мог видеть новое промо: фотографии _БэмБэма_ были на каждом здании, и красивое лицо его мальчика ухмылялось ему на каждом шагу. Он был сексуальным и взрослым, а еще открытой кожи на его груди было не так много, чтобы показать, что это было сделано со вкусом. Джебом вспомнил, когда БэмБэм впервые дебютировал: он был маленьким и испуганным, с пухлыми щеками и розовыми прядями в волосах. Он вырос очень быстро, даже слишком быстро, стал мужчиной, и если бы Джебом не был с ним все это время, то он бы никогда в это не поверил.

До премьеры клипа оставалось менее пяти минут, и Джебом пошел в сторону своей личной студии, чтобы избежать всех тех экранов, на которых должны были показать видео. Сегодня он работал с новой женской группой, которая должна была отвлечь его до конца рабочего дня. Девочки были достаточно талантливыми, так что Джебом сразу же понял, что ему нужно было делать, но, тем не менее, от этого он не стал меньшим перфекционистом.

Он работал в течение нескольких часов, но его мысли занимал только БэмБэм. Он почти закончил с заглавной песней, а потом решил сделать перерыв на обед, сказав девочкам, что они хорошо поработали, и их дебют будет просто потрясающим.

Он заварил себе рамен, а после к нему пришел Джексон и сел на кресло рядом с ним.

– Ты уже видел новый клип БэмБэма? Я всегда думал о нем только как о младшем брате, но сейчас мне даже не стыдно сказать о том, что от его клипа у меня привстал, – Джебом посмотрел на Джексона, даже не потрудившись втянуть в рот лапшу, свисавшую с его губ. Джексон всегда говорил то, что думал, но даже Джебом бы никогда не подумал, что тот скажет что-то подобное.

– Что?

– Ты правда не видел? Да как так, оно же чуть ли не на всех билбордах; хотя оно не должно было быть, потому что, господи боже, _дети_ ведь могут увидеть, – выпалил Джексон, но Джебом его уже не слушал, потому что потянулся за своим телефоном, чтобы написать БэмБэму, совершенно забыв о том, что он пообещал ему ранее.

Ведь то, что Джебому нужно было _войти в систему_ , чтобы посмотреть видео, потому что на нем были ограничения по возрасту, заставило Джебому начать беспокоиться. Видео начиналось достаточно невинно: БэмБэм просто сидел в кресле в темной комнате, пока за ним не появилась чья-то фигура и не завязала ему глаза, а после привязала его руки к подлокотникам. Фигура превратилась в красивую девушку, которой впору было подумать о смене профессии, если она еще не работала моделью. Но Джебом едва ли смотрел на нее – всего его внимание было сосредоточено на БэмБэме, который был полностью лишен зрения. На экране вновь появилась та девушка, а потом оперлась на БэмБэма, чтобы расстегнуть все пуговицы на его рубашке, а потом еще и ширинку. После Джебом увидел то, как девушка провела по его груди ногтями, оставляя ярко-красные следы. И Джебом вспомнил о том, как, когда Конпимук снимался в видео, он попросил его о том, чтобы он не оставлял на его коже никаких следов. Джебом начал что-то подозревать после этого, но не стал давить, потому что, наверное, у того были свои причины. И вот сейчас он все понял.

Сцена поменялась, и на экране вместо темной комнаты появилась ярко-освещенная спальня. Но белый цвет здесь точно не символизировал невинность; БэмБэм лежал на кровати, накрытый только белыми простынями, а рядом с ним лежала та самая девушка, которая после легла на него сверху, из-за чего на экране была видна только ее задница. Джебом видел, как девушка наклонилась, чтобы поцеловать БэмБэма, но тем самым она закрыла его, из-за чего Джебом ничего не смог увидеть.

Он почувствовал, как ревностный зуд загудел под его кожей, а ярость закипела в крови. Никто не должен был видеть Конпимука таким, и особенно никто не должен был видеть таким БэмБэма. Конпимук был его и только его. Только Джебом мог подчинять себе Конпимука, и об этом точно никто не должен был знать. Он чувствовал себя злым и преданным, но больше всего он чувствовал себя собственником.

Он выключил телефон и вышел из комнаты, оставив Джексона в полной прострации. После он вошел в туалет и умылся холодной водой, чтобы хоть как-то остыть. Он попытался успокоиться и дать шанс Конпимуку, чтобы тот объяснил то, почему он лгал ему. И когда он более-менее нормализовал свое дыхание, то вышел из туалета, и когда он увидел видео БэмБэма повсюду, то только усмехнулся.

– Ты в порядке, чувак? – спросил Джексон, когда Джебом вернулся в студию.

– Эм, ага. Нет. Ты уже закончил запись? – и, не дожидаясь ответа, Джебом схватил свое пальто и вышел.

Он вернулся домой раньше Конпимука, хотя он и не особо ждал, что тот будет дома. Он вновь попытался успокоиться, прежде чем сделать что-то необдуманное и глупое, но образ связанного БэмБэма, особенно когда кто-то к нему прикасался, делал его только злее. Он думал обо всех тех людях, которые смотрели на него, и просмотров с каждым разом становилось все больше и больше, а еще о том, сколько человек сейчас представляло БэмБэма таким: податливым и покорным. Только Джебом мог его таким видеть, и чем больше становилось просмотров, тем сильнее он чувствовал, что безумно ревновал Конпимука. 

Тот приехал через час после Джебома, который все еще ходил кругами по комнате и тянул себя за волосы, стараясь не начать бить стену или разбивать стекла.

– Хен? – позвал его Конпимук, находясь все еще рядом с черным ходом. – Что ты делаешь дома так ра… – он замолчал, как только увидел злого Джебома.

– Может быть, ты что-то хочешь мне рассказать? – спросил тот, стараясь, чтобы его голос звучал нормально.

– Ты видел клип, – заключил Конпимук, кинув сумку на диван и пройдя в гостиную. – Хен, мне очень жаль. Я собирался сегодня тебя все объяснить. Я хотел раньше, но я не знал, как тебе это сказать. Но ведь это просто моя работа, ты же знаешь? Это совсем не значит то же самое, что я делаю с тобой.

– Я понимаю, что это твоя работа, но ты не должен был мне врать. Ее руки были на всем том, что было _моим_ , и я даже не знаю, что хотел сделать в тот момент, – Конпимук медленно сел на диван, а потом подтянул колени к груди и обнял их руками. – Тебя видели тысячи, нет, _миллионы_ раз. И ты хоть знаешь, как это, чувствовать, что все эти люди смотрят на тебя, а я даже не могу сказать, что ты мой? Я просто хотел, чтобы ты _рассказал_ мне об этом, Бэм… – Джебом резко замер, когда Конпимук громко вдохнул. Джебом даже не понял, что сказал, пока не увидел сжавшегося Конпимука, у которого слезились глаза. С самого начала их отношений Джебом никогда, ни разу не называл его БэмБэмом. Обычно он звал его Конпимуком или Муком, или _деткой_ , но БэмБэмом – никогда. БэмБэм был для внешнего мира, а дома и для Джебома он был самим собой. Джебом вдруг почувствовал себя виноватым, особенно когда он заметил, как Конпимук пытался незаметно вытереть слезы. Джебом должен был заботиться о нем и защищать его, а вместо этого он накричал на него, потому что приревновал.

– Прости, мне очень жаль, но мне нужно немного воздуха, окей? Я немного пройдусь, а потом скоро приду, – спокойно произнес Джебом, а после взял свою верхнюю одежду и вышел.

Он проходил только пятнадцать минут, а после у него завибрировал телефон. Он ожидал, что это был Конпимук, но его удивило то, что это было уведомление из твиттера, в котором было написано о том, что БэмБэм благодарил всех своих фанатов за свой all kill. За свой _первый_ all kill. Гнев Джебома сошел на нет, сменившись гордостью и счастьем из-за успеха Конпимука. Ведь он так долго этого хотел и неустанно для этого работал, и Джебом не собирался позволить своему вспыльчивому характеру забрать у Конпимука один из лучших моментов в его жизни.

Джебом развернулся и быстро пошел обратно домой, но, когда он вернулся, то в квартире было полностью тихо.

– Мук? – позвал Джебом, и его голос эхом отразился от стен. Он видел, что телефон Конпимука все еще лежал на кофейном столике, а обувь стояла у двери, так что это значило, что тот находился где-то в квартире. Джебом думал, когда шел по лестнице в спальню, что, может быть, он отправился спать или принимал ванну. Но после он увидел, что дверь в спальню была слегка приоткрытой, а еще там был включен свет. – Мук? – повторил Джебом, открывая дверь, а потом выдыхая от того, что он увидел: Конпимук лежал на кровати лицом вниз, оперевшись на руки и колени, и полностью обнаженный.

Джебом также видел, что руки Конпимука были вытянуты перед собой и связаны одними из его многочисленных наручников. Еще Конпимук вставил любимую пробку Джебома, с небольшим розовым камнем, и у него уже немного стояло, потому что, скорее всего, его возбуждала вся эта ситуация.

– О, детка, – выдохнул Джебом, из-за чего Конпимук рядом с ним немного поерзал. Он знал, что именно так тот извинялся, отдавая себя полностью, а Джебом, даже немного эгоистично, собирался принять его.

Джебом провел рукой по мягкой коже на бедре Конпимука, наслаждаясь тем, как тот выдохнул и попытался подставиться под прикосновения.

– Это все для меня? – спросил Джебом, пусть он уже и знал ответ, но он подумал о том, что, возможно, Конпимук ждал, пока он разрешит ему говорить.

– Хм, а если бы вместо меня пришел кто-нибудь другой? Тебе так нравится, чтобы все смотрели на тебя, когда ты в таком виде, так ведь?

– Нет! – резко ответил Конпимук, оглянувшись на Джебома с умоляющим взглядом, а потом понял, что Джебом не разрешал ему говорить, и вздрогнул, потому что подумал, что за этим последует наказание.

– Все нормально, детка, ты можешь говорить. На самом деле я очень даже хочу, чтобы ты это делал. Хочешь посчитать свои шлепки для меня? – спросил Джебом, проводя ладонью по левой ягодице Конпимука, а потом резко ударил по ней. Конпимук вздрогнул и попытался отстраниться, но Джебом обхватил его рукой за пояс и потянул назад. – Считай. Ударов будет двадцать, и если ты собьешься, то мы начнем заново, ты меня понял?

Конпимук не ответил, поэтому Джебом снова шлепнул его.

– Я задал тебе вопрос, и я хочу, чтобы ты на него ответил.

– Да, папочка. Я понял, – почти шепотом ответил Конпимук.

– Хорошо, ты же знаешь, что тебе нужно говорить, так ведь? – спросил Джебом, и Конпимук только кивнул головой, из-за чего Джебом еще раз ударил его. – Ответь мне как хороший мальчик.

– Да, я знаю.

– Просто я хочу убедиться, что не причиню тебе вреда, детка. Ты можешь начать прямо сейчас, – произнес Джебом, а потом шлепнул ладонью по правой ягодице.

– Один, – прошептал Конпимук, резко выдохнув. Он досчитал до шести, а потом ошибся и назвал цифру дважды. И к тому времени, как все закончилось, число ударов приближалось к тридцати, а не к обещанной двадцатке. Конпимук почти рыдал, кожа на его ягодицах была раскрасневшейся и саднила, а член между ног тянуло от возбуждения.

– Ты сейчас такой милый, – сказал ему Джебом, проведя рукой по горячей коже, а потом потянулся к тумбочке, где Конпимук оставил ключи от наручников. После он снял их с него и поцеловал ему запястья. – Перевернись на спину и ляг ближе к спинке, – Конпимук подчинился, поморщившись, когда сел на задницу. Джебом взял его за руки и пристегнул их к спинке кровати. – Какой твой цвет, детка? Просто я хочу еще немного с тобой поиграть.

– Зеленый, зеленый, _пожалуйста_ , – Джебом провел по его телу пальцами, а потом выкрутил левый сосок. Конпимук выгнулся, натянув наручники, а потом зажмурился.

– Может быть мне нужно оставить тебя здесь на чуть-чуть. И оставить дверь открытой, чтобы кто угодно мог увидеть тебя, – произнес Джебом, ведя губами по шее, а потом по ключицам. – Это ведь то, чего ты хочешь, не так ли? Быть на каждом экране, и чтобы все видели тебя?

– Нет! – Конпимук резко открыл глаза, а потом попытался сесть, но наручники и ладони Джебома почти не дали ему этого сделать. – Папочка, пожалуйста, нет. Я не хочу, чтобы кто-то, кроме тебя, на меня смотрел. Никто, кроме тебя.

Джебом заткнул его поцелуем, а после протянул руку, чтобы развести ему ноги. Конпимук развел их еще шире, желая только того, чтобы Джебом трахнул его. Но тот отстранился от него, а после встал с кровати, и Конпимук посмотрел на него вопросительным взглядом, обеспокоенный тем, что, возможно, Джебом собирался оставить его здесь в таком виде. Но тот быстро вернулся, держа в руках смазку и любимый вибратор Конпимука. После он улегся на живот между его разведенными ногами, положив вибратор рядом с собой. Он немного подвигал пробку Конпимука, из-за чего тот заскулил, особенно когда ее кончик совсем немного не достал до простаты. Наконец-то Джебом полностью вытащил ее, и Конпимук сжался из-за чувства пустоты.

– Какой цвет, детка?

– Зеленый, – выдохнул Конпимук. – Очень зеленый, папочка, – Джебом обхватил его член, который, казалось, был даже слишком твердым, ладонью, из-за чего Конпимук задохнулся, а после вскинул бедра. – _Черт_.

Джебом медленно гладил его, позволяя Конпимуку отвлечься, а после вставил в него вибратор, предварительно включив его на самый высокий режим. И Конпимук вскрикнул, когда вибратор прижался к его простате.

– Хен… Черт, папочка, боже, – бормотал Конпимук, напрягшись и приподняв свои бедра, пытаясь сильнее насадиться на вибратор. – Я чувствую себя так хорошо, так заполнено, боже.

– Я бы хотел, чтобы ты сейчас увидел свою миленькую маленькую дырку, детка. Ведь ты принимаешь все так хорошо. Я уже не могу дождаться того, как сам почувствую тебя, – проурчал Джебом, еще немного проталкивая вибратор и наблюдая за тем, как Конпимук сжимался вокруг него. Конпимук застонал от слов Джебома, и с его члена на живот стекла смазка. – Я знаю, что ты хочешь папочкин член, детка. Ты ведь такая маленькая шлюшка, да?

– Папочка… _Пожалуйста_ , мне нужно кончить, пожалуйста. Ох, боже, – зарыдал Конпимук, бесконтрольно простонав. – Я могу кончить? Папочка, прошу, дай мне кончить.

– Давай, милый. Кончи для папочки. Я хочу посмотреть на моего милого мальчика, – Конпимук громко вскрикнул и сжался, а потом кончил на свои живот и грудь. Джебом все еще не вытащил вибратор, прижимая его к простате Конпимука, из-за чего тот скулил, потому что из-за вибрации было немного неприятно.

– Папочка, больно, – голос Конпимука дрожал, а потом он сам икнул.

– Но ты сейчас такой красивый для меня, разве не так? И у тебя по-прежнему стоит, – ответил ему Джебом, вновь обхватив его член, который все еще пульсировал, рукой.

– Папочка, пожалуйста, я-я не могу, – умолял его Конпимук. Но Джебом только еще сильнее прижал вибратор к его простате, из-за чего Конпимук начал дрожать и вздрагивать, а еще тянуть руки в наручниках. После он кончил снова, насухую, но более сильно, начав при этом всхлипывать. Он не спрашивал разрешения, но Джебом простил ему это.

После он наконец-то, _наконец-таки_ вытащил вибратор, из-за чего Копимук начал сжиматься, потому что внутри него больше ничего не было, а потом он попытался свернуться на кровати. Джебом вновь расстегнул наручники, из-за которых на загорелой коже Конпимука остались красноватые следы, а после подумал о том, что ему нужно будет принести для них мазь из аптечки.

– Детка? Ты меня слышишь? – Конпимук кивнул головой, а потом улыбнулся Джебому.

– Папочка, а могу я? – тихо спросил он, вцепившись в рубашку Джебома, пока тот не снял ее.

– Можешь что, милый? Скажи это словами. Чего ты хочешь?

– Я хочу твой член. Хочу, чтобы ты трахнул меня, но сначала я хочу тебе отсосать, – невнятно произнес Конпимук, и его взгляд вновь затуманился. Джебом кивнул, а после встал, чтобы снять штаны с трусами, обнажив уже влажный член. Когда он вновь сел на кровать, Конпимук сразу опустился перед ним на колени и обхватил губами головку, по-кошачьи лизнув щель.

Джебом немного усмехнулся, а потом застонал от такого напора.

– Ты так хотел член папочки, да? – Конпимук кивнул головой, пытаясь скрыть улыбку. Джебом не мог оторвать взгляда от того, каким довольным выглядел Конпимук с покрасневшими губами, обхватывающими член Джебома. И иногда он отстранялся, когда из-за того, что брал слишком много, давился, после чего Джебом вцеплялся рукой ему в волосы, притягивая к себе, из-за чего Конпимук неприлично стонал с членом во рту. Потом он вновь отстранился, чтобы вдохнуть, из-за чего от его губ до члена тянулась смазка вместе со слюной, немного стекая по подбородку. Конпимук провел языком по члену, потрогал вену, а после вновь взял в рот, из-за у Джебома задрожали бедра, а после он немного толкнулся Конпимуку в рот, из-за чего тот задохнулся, но потом застонал, позволив Джебому начать толкаться ему в рот.

– Детка, – тихо и нуждающе простонал Джебом. – Я кончу, если ты не перестанешь. Если ты все еще хочешь, чтобы я тебя трахнул, тебе нужно прекратить, – Конпимук сразу же отстранился, из-за чего головка члена прижалась к его надутой нижней губе.

Джебом помог ему встать на ноги, заметив, что у Конпимука встало, пока он отсасывал. Он толкнул его обратно на кровать, одновременно разводя ему ноги. После он надавил ему пальцами на нижнюю губу, и Конпимук сразу же открыл рот, начав обсасывать пальцы Джебома, смачивая их слюной.

После он вытащил пальцы из его рта и протолкнул сразу же два в его растянутую дырку.

– Папочка, пожалуйста. Пожалуйста, трахни меня, – заплакал Конпимук, когда Джебом вставил третий палец.

– Ты так хочешь этого, да? Хочешь папочкин член в своей маленькой дырке, да, детка? – спросил Джебом, засасывая кожу на стыке шеи и плеча. Конпимук отчаянно закивал, а после вцепился в бицепс Джебома. Джебом схватил смазку и выдавил ее себе на член, размазав ее, а после медленно толкнулся.

– Ты такой растянутый, но все еще такой тугой для меня, – застонал Джебом, когда полностью вошел. Конпимук заскулил, когда Джебом немного вытащил, а после вновь толкнулся, задев головкой простату. После он наклонился, чтобы поцеловать Конпимука, и тот простонал ему в губы, когда Джебом особенно сильно двинул бедрами.

– Мне так хорошо, папочка, так хорошо. Я чувствую себя таким заполненным, – всхлипнул Конпимук. И Джебом чувствовал, что тот скоро кончит, потому что он очень сильно сжимался. Так что он протянул руку, чтобы обхватить член Конпимука, начав двигать по нему пальцами в такт толчкам.

– Я хочу, чтобы ты снова кончил. Давай, кончи со мной, – Конпимук зарыдал с разрешения, его рот приоткрылся, а тело задрожало, когда он вновь кончил насухую. Он сильно сжался вокруг члена Джебома, и из-за этого и из-за дрожи его тела Джебом почувствовал, что тоже скоро кончит, поэтому он стал быстрее толкаться.

Конпимук начал хныкать от боли и оттого, что был невероятно чувствительным, и, после того, как Джебом кончил, он вытащил, и из Конпимука вытекла его сперма, пачкая ему бедра и простыни.

Он сдвинулся, чтобы Джебом смог лечь рядом, а после обнял его, прижавшись поближе. Между ними была многозначительная пауза, а после Конпимук откашлялся, прочистив горло.

– Ты все еще злишься на меня? Мне просто очень жаль, что я врал тебе.

Джебом посмотрел на него, а после начал гладить его по волосам.

– Конечно нет, детка, я не сержусь. И мне вообще не следовало злиться на тебя. Тебе не о чем сожалеть.

– Но все равно. Я тебе ничего не рассказывал, хотя должен был.

– Ну, мне было бы приятно знать об этом, но это же часть твоей работы, поэтому мне нужно было быть более понимающим, – Конпимук посмотрел на него, а после коротко поцеловал в губы.

– Думаю, тебе нужно сняться в моем следующем клипе, – сонно произнес он, прижавшись еще ближе к Джебому. И им нужно было помыться, но Джебом только притянул Конпимука к себе и слегка усмехнулся.

– Очень даже может быть.


End file.
